


Colds and Cuddles

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: Black Hat is sick and Flug is always there to take care of him





	Colds and Cuddles

Black Hat never ever got sick. He was a demon for crying out loud! It shouldn't be physically possible for him to get sick, but yet here his is, laying on his bed sneezing and coughing into a small tissue before crumpling it up and letting it drop into a nearby trash can. 

To humans, he got the common cold. 

But to Black Hat, he felt like he was dying a slow painful death. 

"Fluuuugggg" He whined softly, his normal rough and menacing voice turned into a weak and cracky one. 

"I-I"m coming s-sir!" Flug called out from the hallway as in his hands he held a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. He always remembered that his mother made this for him when he was sick so he figured it would help Black Hat as well, demon or not.

Flug entered the room and gently set the bowl on the nearby nightstand. 

"What's that?" Black Hat asked eyeing the liquid in the bowl not sure what it was nor if it was edible as it was yellow.

"I-It's chicken noodle soup sir," Flug replied gently unfolding a bed tray so Black Hat could eat without leaving the bed. "My mother always made it for me when I was sick." 

Flug gently hummed and helped Black Hat sit up, before putting the bed tray and gently placing the bowl of soup on the tray for Black Hat to eat. 

Black Hat gently looked down at the bowl and played with it gently with the spoon Flug gave him. Flug watched making sure he would eat it before he left to go work until Black Hat called him back again. 

Black Hat looked up at Flug and held the spoon out to him "Feed me" He said.

'Is he serious?' Flug thought as he stared at the spoon. He looked up at Black Hat's face and saw his face was completely serious.

'He is.'

Flug knew that there was no getting out of this so he took the spoon and gently sat down on the bed. He got a spoonful of the soup and gently blew on it to cool it down. 

"Open wide s-sir," Flug said flushing and bringing the spoon to Black Hat's lips.

Black Hat did as he was told and ate the spoonful of soup. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't the best thing in the world in Black Hat's opinion. 

Flug continued to feed Black Hat until the bowl was all gone and Black Hat was full. Taking the empty bowl and setting it to the side, Flug looked over at his boss and asked, "Do you need anything else, sir?" 

Black Hat yawned softly, now very sleepy from the soup, before responding. "Mmm, Lay with me." 

Flug's face burst into a color of red as he stared at his boss. His sickness must be making him delusional because, in no way, shape, or form would Black Hat ever ask Flug to cuddle with him. 

"Are you going to just stand there or get in the bed?" Black Hat's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"S-Sorry sir!" Flug squeaked before gently taking off his lab coat and shoes, placing them by the door. Walking over to the bed, Flug gently crawled in and laid down at a good space away from Black Hat. 

Black Hat scoffed and wrapped his arms around Flug and pulling him against his chest and closing his eyes. "Good Night Flug, I'll see you after my nap." Black Hat murmured before falling asleep. 

"G-Good night sir," Flug replied, a dark flush on his cheeks as he nuzzled and cuddled his boss


End file.
